Lemons and Guitars
by TitanWolf
Summary: When Marceline gets snubbed by Princess Bubblegum, she goes looking for another someone to spend a sexy night with. When that person turns out to be Lemongrab, Marcy and PB's friendship is put to the breaking point when it's revealed that Marceline is going to become the Vampire Mom.
1. Surprise

**This fic and pairing was a request by... his names really long and he knows who he is.**

 ** _Surprise_**

* * *

"Fuck me,"

"No,"

"Fuck me,"

"No,"

"Fuck me,"

"For the 19th time no," Bubblegum said, "And put your clothes back on! You're making this weird."

Bubblegum was on the breakthrough of the century, an easily renewable candy source that would keep replicating, allowing her to focus on more demanding science business, while not having to worry over creating more food to feed her people. Of course, she hadn't planned on her vampire friend floating through her window wearing nothing but a smile.

Marceline frowned, and closed her legs. She spent the last 20 minutes sitting on top of the opposite table playing with her pussy and wiggling her eyebrows. Floating over to the window she leaned out and shouted.

"Hey Cupcake, quit sniffing my thong and toss me my clothes!" she called.

From down below, Bubblegum could barely hear the masculine voice of Mr. Cupcake.

"I think you have a yeast infection!" he called, as Marceline pulled her clothes on.

"Your a yeast infection," she mumbled. Bubblegum shook her head and frown at the vampire, who only flashed PB her double E boobs and her shaved pussy. "Take a good long look cause you just lost ALLLLL of this!"

she quickly shot out the window into the night and vanished.

" 5, 4, 3, 2,1," Bubblegum counted, just as she got to 1 Marceline popped her head back in the window.

"Until I'm horny again," she said, before vanishing.

"Oh good, I only have to wait 20 minutes," she said, her voice oozing sarcasm and giggling to herself. "But seriously, she has a problem."

"Stupid Bonnie and her stupid science," she muttered. "Oh well, guess its just me and the dildos, again."

As she flew by Castle Lemongrab, a shriek cut through the night air. Stopping, the vampire queen looked down at the lemon headed building and shrugged her shoulder.

"Might not hurt to take a look," she said, turning invisible. "Not like I'm getting pounded tonight."

Floating up to the window, Marcy stuck her head in. The Earl of Lemongrab was struggling with a bottle of lotion, violently twisting the cap to try and get it open. Several magazines displaying picture of lemons were strewn everywhere. She could see he was naked, and when he turned around she felt like her eyes would pop out of her skull.

Lemongrab had the BIGGEST cock that Marceline had ever seen. It had to be at least 14 inches long and 4 inches wide. Her mouth began to water at the thought of taking that pole in her mouth and deep throat it. Zipping through the window, effortlessly shedding her clothes as she did, Marceline slammed into Lemongrab, sending the two flying onto the bed.

"What the-" Lemongrab was cut off by something filling his mouth. It was warm and tasted weird, not bad, just different. Within seconds the thing on top of him faded into sight and he was greeted by Marceline's asshole.

She began to lick and suck the tip, while massaging his swollen balls with one hand and pumping the shaft with the other. Lemongrab went cross-eyed and his tongue began to spasm, licking the folds of her fat pussy before slithering deep inside.

Marceline pulled her head up and groaned.

"And here I thought you were gay," she said, before taking his hard cock in her mouth and taking it all the way down to his balls. She began bobbing her head up and down while working his balls with both hands.

Lemongrab's eyes began rolling back into his head as Marceline swallowed his cock. He began to slowly shove his fist into her pussy one finger at a time while sliding his tongue over her asshole, teasing it before sliding in and swirling it around.

"Marceline," a voice called. It sounded far away. "Wake up you slut!"

The vampire queen yawned, and looked up to see an angry PB standing over her, stern look and arms crossed.

"Can you keep it down? I had a loooong night," she said, rolling over. "And a long something else. Heh."

"I know that, I watched you," PB replied.

Marceline rolled back over and looked at her.

"How? Spying through the door?" she asked. The princess pointed to a large camera hanging in the corner of the room. "You put cameras in my house?"

PB rolled her eyes. "This isn't your house," she said. "You're still in Castle Lemongrab!"

It was at that moment a very dried up, and flat, Lemongrab weakly dragged himself out from under the bed.

"Mother princess….. need….. juice," Lemongrab stammered, before passing out.

The candy princess looked at her vampire friend and shook her head.

"Out of all the things you've done, this is the worst," Bubblegum said, picking up Lemongrab. "Having sex with Lemongrab is the worst thing you could have done."

"Oh please, its not like you own the monopoly on my twat," Marceline replied, getting out of bed and picking up her clothes. "I can get my pussy pounded by whoever I want. you're not my mother."

"No, but I am HIS mother," she said.

"You heard her….. she said it," Lemongrab said weakly.

The vampire queen pulled her shirt on and scoffed.

"Yeah right, you hate him," Marcy retorted, poking PB in the chest. "Your only pissed because I took my sexy self to someone else and left you playing with yourself."

"I'm pissed because my friend had sex with my son," she said. "And now you're knocked up."

"What? Are you dumb or something I can't get pregnant," Marceline said. "Vampire remember?"

PB resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Do you go to the bathroom on a regular basis?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does your stomach hurt when haven't eaten for a long time?"

"Your point?"

"Vampire or not, your organs still work," PB said. "And all my creations are modified to reproduce at an astounding rate. I made them that way so if I ever die, they can keep making more candy people to keep the kingdom going."

Marceline felt what little color she had drain from her face.

"Congratulations, Marcy," she said, sarcastically. "Your having a lemon."

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Ultimatum

**2 chapters with less than 2 hours of each other? i'm on fire!**

 _ **Ultimatum**_

* * *

"Suck it out of me!" Marceline exclaimed, trailing after PB as she carried Lemongrab down the hall.

"Don't be stupid, I can't just suck it out," she replied, in the past few hours Bubblegum had developed an incredibly horrible headache from the entire situation.

"Well then give me an abortion," Marcy ordered. "Get this little freak out of me!"

in an instant, Bubblegum turned and slapped the vampire, the sound echoed loudly in the spacious hallway.

"Don't you EVER ask me for something like that!" she exclaimed. "I won't help you get out of a situation using murder, let alone of an innocent being. You got that?"

"What about me? I can't give birth to whatever it is he stuck inside me," Marceline dropped down to the floor, her biker boots thumping on the carpet. "You can't expect me to squeeze out some little abomination and just be ok with it."

"You don't even get it do you?" PB asked. "All you do is try and weasel your way out of taking responsibility, whether its begging me to help or tricking Finn, no, that ends today, you WILL suffer the consequences of this. You hear me?"

The vampire queen scoffed angrily.

"How can you even stand there after all we've been through and just abandon me to this?"

"How? Lemongrab is a moron, a jerk, but still a moron. You knew exactly what you were doing when you swooped in here," Bubblegum retorted. "You want to know what I'm doing Marcy? I'm making YOU answer for RAPING my son!"

Marceline blinked rapidly and began to stammer.

"What? I! No I!"

"You took advantage of him," PB said. "I watched you attack, and have your way without even saying a word before hand. Your lucky I don't lock you in the dungeon for the rest of your life. But; since your carrying MY grandchild, here's what your going to do. Your going to live here, at Castle Lemongrab until the baby is born, and if you choose to, you can leave. But; if you do abandon your baby, i'll make sure you NEVER return to Ooo. Do you understand me?"

Marceline had never seen this side of her friend before.

"I've already sent for your things," PB said, turning away and continuing on down the hall, leaving Marceline alone.

The vampire queen fell to her knees and began to cry.

But if it was for her lost freedom, or her deteriorating relationship with Bubblegum, she didn't know.

Bubblegum placed Lemongrab on the long dining table and opened his mouth. Immediately a funnel and large pitcher of lemonade was brought to her by a servant.

"Thank you," she said. Putting the funnel in his open mouth, PB poured the lemonade, after watching it swirl down she smiled to see Lemongrab begin to fill back up. "How are you feeling, Lemongrab."

Lemongrab sat up.

"Fine, thank you Princess," he said, and was surprised to be pulled into a loving hug by the woman who gave him life. A wave of emotions surged through him, and the Earl of Lemongrab began to cry.

"It's Ok," PB said. "Mama's got you."

The main doors swung open with a bang as Finn and Jake entered. Jake was stretched out like a truck, with Finn riding inside and dozens of boxes stacked on the back.

"We're here PB," Finn said, hopping out. "What's up with Lemongrab?"

"It's….. been a long day," she replied. "Take Marceline's stuff upstairs to Lemongrab's bedroom, please."

"You got it!" Jake said, grabbing Finn and running off.

Marceline sighed sadly to herself as she began to unpack the boxes that held her life, or at least what used to be her life. Pretty soon she'd have to get rid of all this stuff and be forced to wear yellow dresses and listen to Lemongrab screaming all the time.

"Maybe I should just go out into the sun and be done with it," she said. To her surprise the door swung open and Lemongrab entered carrying Schwabl under one arm. "Schwabl! Give him!"

Snatching the dog away, Marceline hugged him defensibly, glaring at the Earl of Lemongrab.

"I bet you're just loving this!" she said. "Me being forced to live here and pop out some freaky baby for you."

Lemongrab looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I never wanted you here and I don't want an heir from you."

She looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Mother princess has forced you here and upon me," he said. "You and your lust have doomed us both to this."

Marceline glared at him.

"My fault? How is it my fault you don't know how rubbers work?" she asked.

"Your the one who barged in and practically threw yourself at me!" he retorted.

Marceline sighed tiredly, before snuggling up to Lemongrab. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the sleeping Earl and sighed.

"PB's right, I DO have a problem," she muttered.

* * *

"So why did we need to move Marcy's stuff in with Lemongrab?"Finn asked, as the three made their way back towards the Candy Kingdom.

Bubblegum sighed.

"OK, basically, Marcy's pregnant by Lemongrab, she wanted out of it and I said no," she said. "I don't abide killing the unborn, so, Marcy will have to take responsibility for her actions."

"So did you really mean what you said about kicking her out of Ooo?" Jake asked.

"Nah, that was just so she didn't take a clothes hanger and do it herself," she replied. "Also, I really want a grandchild, and at the rate i'm going, i'll never have children."

"So your not mad?" Finn asked.

"Oh no, i'm still absolutely furious about all this," she replied. "but; i'm not gonna let it control me."

She punted a turtle.

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Strange Stuff

**THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET WEIRD!**

 _ **Strange Stuff**_

* * *

Ok, you can do this," Marceline said, trying to hype herself up. The stairs seemed to go on for a while. "Just jump and try and land on your stomach."

She closed her eyes and leaped, the sudden impact never came. Something felt weird, like the air was holding her up. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see several of Lemongrab's subject standing under her, holding her up.

She sighed.

"You guys are supposed to keep me from getting rid of his kid, aren't you?" she asked. They all nodded together and began carrying the vampire queen down the stairs. When they didn't stop, but; continued on at the bottom Marceline soon found herself carried into the dining room. All the lemon people were seated along the table stretching all the way to the main door.

They plopped her in a chair next to Lemongrab, and a bowl was placed before her. One of the taller servants was filling each bowl from a sack filled with lemon candy. When he got to her she looked down at the yellow candy with mild annoyance.

"You know I can't eat-" she was cut off by another servant running up and squirting a bottle of ketchup into her bowl. "Oh, never mind."

Lemongrab looked up from his bowl. "Commence dinner," he ordered. Marceline barely sucked the red from the first lemon candy when Lemongrab spoke again. "Dinner is concluded."

"Concluded! Concluded!" the lemon people chanted together, clapping their hands.

Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"What's going-"

"Up!" Lemongrab stood and immediately a long line of servants were carrying him away lie a conveyor belt.

"Well that's-HEY!" as she continued eating, Marceline found herself swept along. "Put me down you little freaks!"

When they didn't listen she tried to float away, but; many tiny hands grabbed and pulled her back down. When she reached the end of the line and was tossed onto Lemongrab's bed, Marceline found she'd been stripped down to just her bra and thong.

"Good night," Lemongrab said, pecking her on the cheek. He rolled over and turned the lights off and almost immediately fell asleep.

Marceline looked over at the window to see that the sun wasn't even down yet. She looked back at the sleeping Earl and sighed.

"So, this is my life now?" she muttered, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. Beside her, Lemongrab mumbled sleepily and rolled onto his back. Already she could see his cock was hard."Well, if I can't sleep."

Sliding down under the covers, the vampire queen slowly pulled down Lemongrab's pajamas, and to her surprise, his cock bounced up, smacking her in the chin. Smiling to herself she began running her tongue slowly across then around the tip for several seconds before kissing it several times and then slowly sliding it into his mouth and sucking.

Lemongrab mumbled in his sleep as Marceline squeezed the head and slid her tongue inside it. She pumped the thick shaft with one hand and toyed his balls with the other.

"Mmm acceptable," he murmured, before snoring loudly.

Marceline shook her head slightly before removing her tongue, and taking his cock all the way down. She held it for a minute or so, savoring the feel of it filling her throat. As she started coming back up, a hand pressed her back down.

Looking up she saw that Lemongrab was still asleep, but; was acting subconsciously. Marceline tried to pull up, but, the hand clamped on the back of her head made it impossible. Finally the grip released and she came up for air.

To her surprise, without waking up, Lemongrab rolled them both over, and before Marceline could react, jammed his huge into her tight ass.

"Oh my glob!" she exclaimed, as Lemongrab began to thrust in and out slowly at first before picking up the pace. The vampire queen went cross-eyed as Lemongrab began pounding her asshole as hard as he could. "OOH yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She began planting kisses on Lemongrab's chest and neck, moving up to his face and finally pulling him into a hard kiss and sliding her tongue in his mouth. After several seconds she pulled away, and Lemongrab buried his face in her neck and began to bite and suck it.

"Oh! Oh daddy yes!" she screamed, her eyes rolling back until the whites began to show.

* * *

From her surveillance room, PB watched as Lemongrab kept beating Marcy's phat ass up. She ate a handful of chips as Marceline began to spasm in pleasure.

"Well, at least they aren't killing each other," she said, grabbing some more chips. She wasn't sure how to feel with her best friend getting pregnant by her son. It was a weird feeling to have, but; the anger at the whole thing kept popping back up. "I can't believe Marcy couldn't even take the time to make sure he was wearing a condom."

"More tea princess?" Peppermint Butler asked.

The princess shook her head.

"No, Pepbut, break out the 40 proof," she ordered, feeling a headache coming back. "This is gonna be a bad one."

* * *

when he was finished, Lemongrab fell over and continued to snore. Marceline shook her head and giggled.

"The first guy I've known that slept through fucking," she muttered. Looking up at the ceiling at the mural she wondered who painted it, it had to be here when it was just Lemongrab, but; she couldn't see him climbing up a ladder and painting anything. A noise from the door caught her attention. She sat up and watched as several small lemon people came in and began to clean them both up. Marceline laid there as one of them wiped her ass out and pulled her thong back on while another put Lemongrab back onto his pillow and covered them up. "This place is weird."

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Reunion

**time to see what everyone else is up to!**

 _ **Reunion**_

* * *

"So, is Marceline married to Lemongrab?" Finn asked, as he and Jake walked up the street towards the palace.

The magic dog shrugged. "I don't think so, I mean, who really knows," he replied. As the two approached the palace they wee greeted to the sight of Cinnamon Bun chasing a butterfly. Immediately they noticed that his flame shield was turned off, and his usual outfit he wore was strewn about the ground. "Hey CB, what're you up to?"

The pastry stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the 2.

"Hey guys! Nothing much," he said, smiling broadly.

"How's the Fire Kingdom going?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," he replied, looking back at the butterfly.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "How's Phoebe doing?" he asked.

"Who?" Cinnamon Bun asked, looking confused.

Both heroes were confused.

"I think CB's a moron again," Jake whispered.

"Yeah, I think you're right," they looked back to see Cinnamon Bun had gone back to chasing the butterfly. "Let's go tell PB."

Inside the palace they found Bubblegum lying on the floor of her lab in the dark, a wet rag was over her eyes.

"Uh…. PB?" Finn asked.

The princess groaned in pain.

"Keep the lights turned off," she groaned. "And your voices down."

Quietly as they could, the 2 crept closer and knelt down beside her. She smelled like booze, and their were bottles of whiskey lying everywhere.

"PB, CB's somehow stupid again," Finn whispered.

The princess nodded weakly.

"That's my fault," she said. "He showed up an hour ago, being all loud and junk. I smacked him around with an empty Hennessy bottle."

She pointed to a bottle covered in cinnamon gunk.

"Did you drink all these bottles," Jake asked.

"Yeah, I got to watching Castle Lemongrab last night. Seeing Marcy take advantage of Lemongrab while he was sleeping set me off," she said, rolling over to face away from them. "It's like all she does is make me so mad."

"Anything you want us to do Princess?" Finn asked.

"Tell Peps to cancel all my appointments and to bring me some food and painkillers," she said. "And try not to slam the door on your way out."

"OK princess," Finn whispered. "Let's go Jake."

When the 2 heroes made their way back outside, a red streak was shooting across the sky, headed for the candy kingdom. Both felt a sense of dread when it landed at the bottom of the steps and revealed Flame Princess.

Finn's jaw dropped open. In the 6 months since he'd last been to the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess was now taller than him. She was dressed in a short red low cut cocktail dress that showed off her now almost E cup breasts and her long shapely legs.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake!" she said.

"Hey FP!" Jake said. Glancing over to see that Finn was still completely out of it and his eyes looked ready to jump out of his head.

Flame Princess either didn't notice, or didn't mind.

"Have you guys seen CB? He should have been back hours ago," she said.

As if to answer her question, Cinnamon Bun ran by behind her, laughing like a moron and trying to catch the same butterfly. He missed and landed flat on his face. FP turned around and smiled.

"Cinnamon Bun, there you are!" running over the curvy princess knelt, causing her dress to slide up to reveal a juicy apple bottom ass wearing nothing underneath. Jake heard a thump next to him, and chuckled to himself. "Where have you been?"

"Chasing that butterfly," he said, as Flame Princess helped him stand up.

The Fire Kingdom leader giggled.

"Come on, let's go home," she said.

"You wanna see my house?" he asked. Grabbing her hand he began pulling her away. "Its this way, you can help me feed my dog, his name is Jake."

"Oh crap," Jake muttered.

Phoebe looked confused.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, stopping. "You live in the Fire Kingdom, with me."

The pastry stopped, and looked up at her.

"I live in the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum," he said, smiling broadly. "She's so nice to me."

Jake immediately jumped into action.

"Hey princess you gotta help Finn!" he called, she looked away from CB to see Finn lying passed out on the ground.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, running over. She knelt down and held him to her. To Jake surprise, she didn't burn him at all. "Are you OK? Speak to me!"

The unconscious human only mumbled nonsense. The Fire elemental quickly picked Finn up and ran off towards the infirmary.

* * *

Finally, her headache was slowly going away. Sitting up, Bubblegum shakily climbed to her feet. Taking a deep breathe, the Candy Kingdom monarch sighed to herself.

Everything was falling apart thanks to Marceline's libido. In the past 3 days she hadn't gotten anything done, all her efforts were towards the disaster at Castle Lemongrab, and it had taken its toll on her sanity. Being unable to sleep, all she could do was watch the monitors and drink.

She wasn't sure if the headaches were causing the drinking or the drinking caused the headaches. She was brought out of her thoughts by the door slamming open, and Cinnamon Bun walking in.

"Hey princess," he said, waving to her.

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Cinnamon Bun," she said, hugging him. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" he asked, causing her to pull away in surprise.

"Hitting you earlier when you came to see me," she said.

"You never hit me princess, you're too nice to do something like that," he said.

She vaguely recalled Jake mentioning that CB was a moron again.

"Don't you want to go back to the Fire Kingdom," she asked.

CB looked confused.

"Why? All my stuff is here in the Candy Kingdom with you princess," he said. "Why would I want to live anywhere else?"

In her heart PB felt sadness for her creation regressing(albeit unknowingly) back to being a moron. But; the sense that he was back to needing her made her feel happy and wanted.

"You're right," PB replied, hugging him again. "Why would you, you belong right here with me."

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Invitation

**EVERYTHING IS GOING TO GET CRAZY!**

 _ **Invitation**_

* * *

The silence was almost too much to bear. Marceline looked up from the magazine she'd been trying to read, well, more like looking at the pictures. The only sounds that occasionally broke the web of quiet was Schwabl squeaking his toy under her chair. She sighed and went back to staring at the centerfold, an incredibly buff Minotaur with a dick twice the size of Lemongrab's.

"I'm pretty sure that's Mannish Man," she mumbled.

The door swinging op caused her to jump slightly. Lemongrab poked his head in, and Marcy noticed he still had the earplugs in. That made her think of the first time she tried to play her bass, and nearly killed everyone in the castle. The sight of all the little lemon people rolling around on the floor and clawing at their ears made her uncomfortable.

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB STOP!" Lemongrab howled, his head already swollen to twice its usual size.

After that she never touched her bass again.

"MOTHER PRINCESS REQUESTS FOR US TO JOIN HER FOR DINNER!" he shouted, snapping Marceline out of her memory.

"You don't have to-"

"-WHAT? SPEAK UP!" he shouted.

Marceline stood up and grabbed the Earl by the collar, pulling him into a deep kiss. As he was stick his tongue down her throat she reached up and removed the earplugs.

"What time is dinner?" she asked.

"NOT- oh, not for a few more hours-" Lemongrab was cutoff by Marceline pulling him into another kiss, and pulling him down onto the floor.

* * *

"Finn's perfectly fine," Doctor Princess said, looking very annoyed. they'd pulled her from surgery to check on the hero of Ooo. "He just passed out, just wait until he wakes up."

"Thanks doc," Jake said. Flame Princess was still hugging Finn's neck and crying. "He's just passed out, he'll be fine."

The fire elemental sniffled, and looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked, before breaking down and sobbing in happiness.

"So, how is it you can touch Finn without burning him?" Jake asked.

FP wiped away a stray tear.

"I decided that I need to control my powers," she said. "So I practiced holding things and trying to hold back my flames."

"How'd that go?" he asked.

"Not so good, eventually I had the smartest scientists experiment on my elemental matrix," she said. "They discovered that it was too overcharged with energy. Since I'd been trapped in that lamp for 14 years I hadn't used my powers that much and had no real control over my temperature towards non fire beings."

"So they just turned your heat down?" he asked, not really understanding it.

"Pretty much," she said. "It was going to be a surprise for Finn's birthday but-"

Jake chuckled. "So that's why your wearing that dress?" he asked.

FP blushed. "Maybe," she said.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" PB shouted, shaking Peppermint Butler angrily.

"I invited Lemongrab and Marceline to the feast," he said, when the angry princess finished shaking him enough to let him speak.

"WHY?!" she shrieked. Her breath reeked of whiskey and her hair was disheveled and her eyes were bloodshot.

"I thought, maybe you'd like to bury the hatchet, and try to move on from-"

"SHE RAPED MY SON!" PB shouted. "WHAT PART OF THAT IS OK TO MOVE ON FROM?!"

Luckily for the small peppermint, he was saved by the timely arrival of Cinnamon Bun.

"Hey princess," he said, a nasty yellow and black bruise was over his eye.

Immediately the princess switched gears, her anger and rage were replaced by shock and compassion. Almost within a heartbeat Cinnamon Bun was wrapped into a warm hug, and the princess began to kiss his bruise.

"Oh Cinnamon Bun! Your poor face, what happened?" she asked.

'She's lost her mind,' Peppermint Butler thought. The princess had been on a tear the last few days and the castle staff were walking a knife's edge with her. But to see her show love and affection for Cinnamon Bun, who he knew she didn't particularly care for, was a surprise. 'She blames herself, thinking her not being there for Lemongrab caused the Marceline problem, and now she thinks showing love to Cinnamon Bun will make up for it.'

"I fell down chasing a butterfly," he said.

"Poor thing, lets go get you some royal tarts," Peppermint Butler watched as she took Cinnamon Bun by the hand and led him out of the room.

* * *

"How do I look?" Marceline asked. The black dress was low cut almost down to her bellybutton and a split on the side almost up to her hip. Her braided her long hair in a French braid and had decided not to wear makeup.

"You look acceptable," Lemongrab replied. He had opted for his old black uniform, cleaned and pressed with a black trench coat over it.

The ride to the castle was uneventful. When they arrived Marceline saw that a lot of other princesses had brought dates. Breakfast Princess was on the arm of Mr. Cupcake, and Turtle Princess had come with Cinnamon Bun. Lumpy Space Princess was tossed out along with the skunk she was carrying.

Lemongrab taking her by the arm caused her to jump slightly.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"No, not really," he replied, as they entered the ballroom and were announced.

"The Earl and Countess of Lemongrab!" immediately the room fell silent and all eyes were on the 2. across the room she noticed Bonnie angrily storming off.

"Oh Globdammit," she muttered.

 **END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Body Heat

**Things are getting heated!**

 _ **Body Heat**_

* * *

In the intervening hours from Peppermint Butler telling about inviting Lemongrab and the cunt vampire to the feast, PB had been on a tear. She had managed to clean out all the hard liquor and had slowly been nursing a bottle, or 6, of red wine. So by the time the party was to begin Bubblegum was feeling really really good.

"I can't beleeve you made it," she exclaimed, accidentally spilling wine on Breakfast Princess's dress. "And and... and with Mshtr Cupcake! You skank!"

Bubblegum laughed happily, Breakfast Princess rolled her eyes.

"No, butt sherry-sly you need to go tier 15, his junk is HUGE," she said, loudly whispering. "I shoold know, I made it."

"I think you've had enough, Bonnie," BK said, trying to take PB's wineglass. "Lets get you some coffee."

The Candy Kingdom ruler turned away, and scoffed.

"Yer not mah babbysitter quit pooping on the party," she said, snickering. "Oh, thash why I invited you, party pooper!"

"The Earl and Countess of Lemongrab!"

Bonnie's head snapped around, and BP saw her face began to change to a deeper red than it already was. Before she could react, PB had threw down her glass and was storming off.

"Well that's just great," Breakfast Princess muttered. She turned and smiled as Marceline approached. "Great job, Marcy, you made Bonnie leave her own party."

the vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse you? How was that tantrum MY fault?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Its not my fault she's being a complete brat."

Breakfast Princess smirked, before poking Marceline in the stomach.

"What about this?" Breakfast Princess was sent sprawling to the ground from a punch from the vampire. The princess spit a glob of blood and phlegm. "You whore!"

BP jumped and tackled Marceline to the ground and began punching her over and over. Marcy grabbed her wrist with both hands and bit it. Breakfast Princess screamed and jumped up, holding her bleeding arm.

The vampire queen jumped up and drove BP back into a table, before punching her repeatedly.

* * *

Finn felt warm. It began in his belly and slowly made its way down to his junk. He groaned as he felt his cock begin to stiffen from the heat and felt like someone was rubbing it in warm oil.

Flame Princess licked and suck on the tip of Finn's huge cock while massaging the shaft with her huge tits moving them up and down nice and slow. She began playing with her nipples as she started sucking his cock, moaning as it filled her mouth.

Finn groaned and unconsciously grabbed her head and began pushing it down. She swallowed it down to his balls and held it there.

'Oh Finn!' she thought, as she came up for air. 'How i've wanted this for so long,'

She began sucking his balls while pumping his cock as hard as she could. Phoebe began fingering her fat pussy until it was good and wet. She straddled the last human and slowly slid down onto his cock.

'Oh Glob yes!' she thought, covering her mouth to keep from moaning. 'All for you Finn, my hero!'

She began slowly riding him, rocking her hips back and forth. Soon she began moving her hips up and down, getting faster and faster until Finn's cock was jamming in and out as hard as it could.

"Yes! Yes! YES! OOOOH YEEEES!" Flame Princess shouted as she and Finn came together.

* * *

"We didn't wanna be at your stupid party anyway!" Marceline shouted, as the Banana Guards carried her out, while Lemongrab followed behind. After they were left alone, Marceline huffed. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Forget this night ever happened," he replied, as they walked towards their carriage.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," she said, as Lemongrab helped her in. "What was her problem?"

"Mother princess?"

"No, dummy, Breakfast Princess that bitch!," she said. "Now I remember why I don't like her."

"I think it would be best to return to Castle Lemongrab," he said. "Before you assault anymore of Ooo's royalty."

She smiled, he could be funny if he wanted.

"Just be warned," she said. "When we get home, i'm gonna suck your dick like i'm mad at it."

Princess Bubblegum was stretched out on her bed, a wine bottle clutched to her chest.

"Stupid Marshaline, ruinin' mah purty," she slurred. "I'll slow her! i'll slow her no one messes with princess Bub-"

she began to puke all over her bed.

"I don feel show guud," she mumbled, falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Finn woke up to find his stomach and his junk badly sunburned.

"How?"

 **END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Helping Hand

**Helping Hand**

* * *

Peppermint Butler sighed wearily, the feast had been a disaster. Not only had Princess Bubblegum angrily storming from the hall set all the royalty on Ooo on edge, but; the added problem of Marceline fighting with Breakfast Princess did not help anything.

"Well, at least this night can't get any-" his words died in his throat when he opened PB's bedroom door to find her snoring away in a puddle of her own vomit. "-I had to say it."

Cleaning up the mess, Peps carefully tucked his beloved princess into bed.

"Wan Cimm Bus," she slurred sleepily.

"What was that?" he asked.

PB groaned, kicking the covers off.

"Wan Cim Bu!" she drunkenly exclaimed.

Several minutes later a knock at the door caught the little peppermint's attention as Cinnamon Bun entered.

"Go on," he ordered, pointing to the bed. "Get in."

Cinnamon Bun laughed like an idiot, before quickly clambering up into the bed. Immediately, the princess rolled over and hugged the pastry.

"Mah Cimmumim Butt," she murmured.

Peppermint Butler shook his head, before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

Marceline looked up from her magazine when Lemongrab groaned loudly. Looking over, she saw that the Earl had a large bag of ice shoved down his pants.

"I told you," she said, going back to reading. "Suck it like I was mad at it, I said."

"You didn't have to bite it," he said, trying to gently lie down on the bed without causing himself too much pain.

"What? you've never had a girl grind your dick with her teeth?" she asked, putting the magazine down on the bedside table. She leaned over and kissed Lemongrab, sliding her tongue into his mouth. "Goodnight."

Lemongrab groaned in pain again as the lights went out.

* * *

Abracadaniel looked around in confusion, he knew that Huntress Wizard lived around here somewhere. The only problem was that she lived in a tree and in the dark all the trees looked the same. He cursed himself for running out into the night so fast just because of a letter.

"She did say it was an emergency, even though not what it actually was," he muttered. The flashlight barely offered any light to see where he was. "Well, guess I'll just go home and-"

When he turned to go, a pair of green eyes was staring at him from the darkness, the wizard screamed like a little girl, dropping the flashlight as he fumbled for his wand. His foot slipped on a rock and he crashed to the ground.

"Jeez, you're such a donk," Huntress said, she came closer and picked up Abracadaniel's flashlight. "I thought you might get lost, so I came to find you."

A strong, yet surprisingly soft hand grabbed his and pulled him effortlessly to his feet.

"So, what the big emergency?" he asked, following behind the female wizard. "If its something dangerous, why not ask Finn for help?"

Huntress Wizard stopped and looked back at him.

"Finn cannot help me with this," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "Only you can, Danny."

Abracadaniel felt his face go hot and his heart begin to pound in his ears as Huntress Wizard took him by the hand and pulled him along behind her. Eventually, she stopped in front of a tree. Tapping the trunk with the flashlight 3 times, a door appeared.

"Come on up," she led him up a winding flight of stairs that opened out into a surprisingly spacious living room. Immediately, and without warning, Abracadaniel was shoved onto the couch. Within seconds he found himself being straddled by the female wizard, her plump lips crashing onto his.

His eyes began rolling around in their sockets as her tongue slid into his mouth and she began grinding him. After a minute or so she broke the kiss and slid down onto her knees. She quickly removed her shirt and bra to reveal a massive pair of double H breasts.

His mouth fell open in surprise as her hands slid into his shorts and slid them down, revealing his thick, hard cock. She smiled and began licking the tip and swirling her tongue around it while pumping the shaft with one hands and squeezing his balls with the other.

Abracadaniel began to groan as HW began to slide his throbbing meat into her mouth, sliding further and further down each time until she reached his balls. After holding the deep throat for several seconds, Huntress Wizard pulled her head up and began sucking and licking Danny's swollen nuts.

"Oh oh yeah…. Mm," Abracadaniel murmured, his tongue lolling out of his open mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as the female wizard began to pump his dick harder and faster with each passing second until a huge load of cum shot out and splattered on her huge jugs.

"Nice shot," she said, wiping herself off with her cape. "Now its my turn."

Abracadaniel slid down onto the floor as HW sat down. She pulled her skirt up to reveal green and purple striped panties. Sliding them down, Abracadaniel was shocked and horrified when a cock twice as long and twice as thick as his sprung up, smacking him in the chin.

When he opened his mouth to scream, HW grabbed his head and jammed the throbbing dick down into his throat. She began pulling and pushing his head up and down, driving her cock deep into his throat, causing him to gag.

"Oh yeah! Mm your so good at this!" she groaned, shoving his head all the way down, and shooting a thick load down his throat.

Releasing him, HW stood up as Abracadaniel began crawling away, trying not to make himself puke. A pair of hands grabbing him by the hip caught his attention, seconds before Huntress Wizard jammed her thick pole into his tight ass.

"AAAAAAGHHHH!" he shrieked, as she slid in and out of his ass as hard and fast as she could.

"Take it! Take it! Ooh take it you little bitch!" she screamed. Abracadaniel felt something warm and sticky fill his ass, and mercifully he felt her pull out. "Phew! Like I said, Finn couldn't help me with that. I respect him as an Amazing Beast too much to make him my bitch. You on the other hand, Danny, ready for round 2?"

Before he could scream, Abracadaniel found HW jamming her 15 inch jackhammer back into his ass.

 **END CHAPTER 7**


End file.
